1. Field
The invention is in the field of bundling and support devices of the type which attach to a wall, baseboard, door, or desk to support electrical power supply cords and computer cables off of the floor.
2. State of the Art
Over the past twenty years there has been a proliferation of new electronic and computer devices for the office and home. Such devices make work easier and quicker than prior methods but also create a vast proliferation of electrical power cords and cables, particularly so on desk-top computer systems which have many separate units which must be connected together by cables and many of which have individual power cords. Such cords and cables on computers and other devices are both unsightly and create a real danger of a person tripping over them. In an effort to alleviate such problems, cords and cables are typically pushed against walls, baseboards, and under desks with such efforts having only limited success. Power strips can be used such as at a computer in an attempt to minimize the number of cords running to a wall outlet, but themselves are quite bulky, relatively unsightly, and possibly presenting an even larger tripping hazard to persons than the cords and cables do themselves. Likewise, attempts to bundle cables with rubber bands, twist ties, and self-locking, ratcheting plastic ties are of limited success with such bundles typically remaining on the floor possibly creating an even larger tripping hazard. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,743 discloses an adjustable bundling device for wrapping and securing bundles of cable, rope, hose, and electrical power cords. The device includes a three-section strap to which hook and loop material is attached in various combinations. The device, however, is not made so as to attach to walls, baseboards, and desks to support such cables, etc. Other devices are commercially available which permanently attach to walls to hold cables, but which cannot be removed for ease of attaching the cables, then reattached to the wall.
In accordance with the invention, a cable bundling and support device primarily for use bundling and holding electrical and computer cables such as to walls, baseboards, and desks (hereinafter generally referred to as xe2x80x9cwallsxe2x80x9d) in an elevated position from the floor for greater tripping safety and for neater appearance. The device comprises an elongate, flexible strap member having fastening means for holding respective ends thereof juxtaposed to form a loop for holding the cables, and attachment means for preferably removably attaching the strap member such as to a wall, baseboard, or desk.
The fastening means can comprise a plurality of pins in various positions, preferably aligned in single or multiple rows, extending from one surface thereof, with a plurality of matching holes in corresponding positions, preferably in single or multiple rows, through the opposite end thereof. The pins have bodies of sufficient length to extend through at least one thicknesses of the strap member with heads of slightly larger size than the holes such that once the head extends from the hole, the pins remain holding the strap member in the looped form until forced therefrom. A plurality of hinge grooves can be formed preferably in the center portion of the strap member to aid in the bending thereof. The fastening means can also comprise interlocking hook and loop type fasteners, with a first type of interlocking fastener adhesively attached to the top front surface of the strap member and the second type of interlocking fastener adhesively attached to the bottom front surface of the strap member. When the strap member is bent into a loop such that the two types of fasteners contact, the loops and hooks interlock to maintain the looped position.
The attachment means can also include a hole through the top portion of the strap member for insertion of a nail or screw which is driven such as into a wall, or double-sided tape attached to the top portion and having a removable paper backing which is removed prior to attachment to such wall. The preferred attachment means is a first type of interlocking fastener affixed to the back of the top portion of the strap member and an adhesive-backed second type of interlocking fastener which has a removable backing paper which is removed prior to attachment to a wall. Such attachment allows the strap member to be removed from such wall prior to inserting or removing cables therefrom.
While the device is primarily designed for bundling and supporting cables of the size used on appliances and computers, larger versions can be constructed such as to nail to telephone poles to hold large electric cables. Other uses for the device include attaching such as to a wall or door to support coat hangers with cloths, attaching to walls above the counter in a kitchen to bundle and support cords above the potentially wet counter, and any other application wherein the loop can hold the particular object. The color of the strap member can be made to match or contrast with the decor of the environment in which it is used. Clear versions with or without flecks of colored particles therein can be made such as for children""s rooms.